


Vegan Ice Cream

by actual_supergirl1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Vegan!Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_supergirl1/pseuds/actual_supergirl1
Summary: Alex discovers that Maggie buys vegan ice cream instead of regular.





	Vegan Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of vegan ice cream loving Maggie and I had to make it into a thing. Please comment any prompts you’d like me to do in the future! I know my writing isn’t the best but it’s something.

Alex couldn’t help but smile as she watched Maggie slide around their kitchen in fuzzy socks. To be specific, they were her socks that Maggie had “borrowed” and never given back. 

“Hey babe?” Maggie called to the living room. 

“Yeah?”

“What flavor ice cream? I’ve got...” she paused to read the labels. “Vanilla and Rocky Road.” Alex thought for a moment before saying, “Vanilla.” 

Maggie scooped the bowls and slid back into the living room. “Here ya go.” She plopped down beside Alex and wrapped both of them up in a blanket. Alex took a bite of ice cream and immediately spit it out. “What the actual hell is that!?”

Maggie quirked an eyebrow. “It’s this thing called ice cream, Danvers.”

“I know what ice cream is, thank you very much.” Alex shot back. “But what IS this?”

Maggie tasted hers and shrugged. “Tastes good to me.” Then she was hit with the realization. “You know I buy vegan ice cream, right?”

“What, why?” 

Maggie shrugged. “I think it tastes better.”

Alex smiled a little. “You can have my bowl.” 

“Oh cmon it’s not that bad!” Maggie defended as she ate another spoonful. 

“Is that why your milk tastes so weird?”

“Alex, that’s regular milk that expired five days ago. I told you to throw it away...”

Alex practically choked. “Gross!”

“Vegan ice cream is the only vegan stuff I like anyway, so that’s all you have to worry about. In my opinion, vegan milk is disgusting. It’s literally nut milk.”

“I’m not too big a fan of nut milk either,” Alex said with a smile as she kissed Maggie on the cheek. “or any nuts for that matter.” 

“That was so uncalled for, Danvers.” Maggie laughed. Alex smirked and handed Maggie her the bowl. “I guess I can buy an extra container of the regular stuff next time.”

“I love you.” She was cut off when Maggie pulled her in for a real kiss. With a smirk on her face, Alex said, “Yeah, I’m definitely not a fan of nuts.”


End file.
